narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Mayu Yuki
Body Flicker Technique, Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Silent Killing, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Transformation Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Hiding in Frost Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Summoning Technique (Rat), Shadow Clone Technique Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release Stream Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Ice Release: Ice Dome |tools= Ninja Info Cards Makibishi Explosive Tags Ice Bombs Kunai Flute Giant Folding Fan }} Personality Mayu is a very level-headed teenager, often remaining calm in situations where most would panic. Despite her young appearance, she doesn't fear much; however, this is not to say she will stick around in a dangerous area to fight. She has a very soothing aura about her, being incredibly gentle and tranquil; it is almost eerie. With this in mind, it is no surprise she enjoys playing an instrument, and does so by having it emit very elegant and soothing sounds that could lull one to sleep if given time. She's surprisingly cold, however, when faced with someone that has harmed, or will harm, her. This formal and frigid manner that she presents herself can be linked with hostility if the individual or group she is facing refuses to leave her alone. She's not very emotional, even when someone has died, mainly because she doesn't like crying due to the fact that it gives her a headache; however, she can feel sadness, Mayu just does not let it out. The female is also very intelligent, as seen when she observes her opponent rather than attacking to get a feel for how they do things. Oftentimes she will question someone's fighting style or elements when meeting someone new so as to add their information to Ninja Info Cards that she carries around with her. She believes one can never be too careful, as someone could become an enemy any day. Mayu is kindhearted and gentle with others, wanting to never hurt anyone, but having no choice in some situations. The teen has a strong opposition to fighting, yet can and will hold her own if it comes down to that; she prefers to settle things through peaceful political means. Albeit the child is not very far along in age, she is surprisingly wise, a trait she inherited from her mother, who had raised her three siblings on her own during her younger years. This inherited trait leaves the girl having a more mature outlook on life and is better at making decisions. Make no mistake, however, as she can turn childish when hyper or given candy. At times, she can bounce off the walls and lose focus on what's important. This seems to be only one of her downfalls, another being her tendency to run away from things that stress her, such as debates or even people. Appearance The Yuki clan member is shown as having very pale blonde hair, near platinum, and blue-gray eyes that are fairly large. Her hair seems to be very thick and reaches to her shoulder blades, yet it normally remains up in a pony-tail, but it still produces a large 'fluff' in the back. Her forehead is covered by her bangs, which she often pushes back to keep it out of her eyes until she is able to get a hair cut. Being only fifteen, her body hasn't matured fully yet; however, she is beginning to show signs of womanhood with the way her body is developing. She is still short and appears very thin, but her activity level is shown through her body type. Mayu dons a long-sleeved, deep purple kimono that she wears with a lighter colored, purple sash that has fringe hanging down behind her; due to her height, it sometimes drags. The kimono seems to reveal the girl's near fighting style somewhat, as it is clear such an outfit isn't fit for Taijutsu. The blonde wears very short blue shorts and blue ankle high sandals standard for most Genin. Upon her back is her weapon of choice, the War Fan, which is seen as having a steel gray color of the outside while the inside is somewhat plain. Other than a black Yuki Clan Symbol clearly displayed on either side directly in the middle, it is just white. The fan in only five inches shorter than the girl, though she can very easily wield it, so it often comes close to making contact with the ground. History Will Add... Abilities A Kunoichi that is still learning, Mayu seems to specialize in tactics and long-range fighting, being capable of decimating an area with one fatal swoop of her enormous war fan. Albeit not well off in close-range fighting, she will use her intelligence to maneuver out of the situation and make for hiding to recalculate her plans. Tessenjutsu A very skilled Tessenjutsu user, Mayu prefers this style of fighting even over her own Kekkei Genkai, so it is her specialty. Despite the fact that she is still learning techniques, the Yuki is incredibly dangerous with her abilities in this area and can destroy an area of the forest in seconds with only a single swing of her fan; this makes her very fearsome as a long-range opponent. At times, her skill is displayed even in short-range scenarios when she will slam her fan into her opponent. The young girl must be strong to swing this heavy object around; however, she is slow, so must build up her strength in time to increase the speeds at which the fan is swung and reduce the amount of energy it takes to do so. Kekkei Genkai Utilizing Ice Release, Mayu isn't very skilled in this field. She is still learning and is in need of a master in order to wield this bloodline trait effectively; albeit she can skillfully use a few of the techniques now, it is still not practiced enough to use it in a battle. Her Kekkei Genkai can withstand Fire Release techniques to a very large degree, but higher level fire techniques, such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, will melt the ice she can make currently. Improvements may yield this technique also ineffective in the future, but her abilities currently stand little chance against it. Elements Her affinities consist of Wind Release and Water Release, the former being one that she has the most knowledge on. Though her understanding of Water Release is lower, she is still capable of forming her Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release, in small quantities and relatively weaker in structure. She plans to find a skilled individual in one of each element or in all three at once. Fighting Style Mayu certainly has a peculiar way of fighting, and it is unpredictable. She enjoys hiding and lying in wait for her opponent to make a mistake; sensors especially detest her for her use of Shadow Clones with this ability in order to confuse them and remain hidden near completely. This type of fighting could be thought of as cowardly, but intelligence and planning rules over the brash and forward any day, so she uses her knowledge to her advantage in every way possible. She can and will suddenly spring out of hiding with an attack plan, yet she makes them work to find the real Mayu and never reveals her true self unless necessary. Now, she will never start off a fight with an opponent by hiding, but she will be sure to observe them closely for weaknesses and flaws in their fighting style when she is hidden away safely. Long-range is her specialty, and one in that range will always be risking their life whether she attack with wind or ice. Close-range is not her strong suit, but she will try and escape close quarters if possible and use everything in her power to be sure she isn't caught. Category:Female